international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Edmund Turner
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Edmund Andreas Turner Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Lavoie Birth date: Character date of birth ' ''28 July, 1989 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half-Blood Species: Character species Human Mother: Name, Miranda (née Blake) Turner Father: Name, Lucas Turner Siblings: Eric Turner (younger brother) Other important figures: Evanna and Alvin Breckendrige (aunt and uncle) Kingsley, Kelvin and Katrina Breckendrige (cousins) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) ''Edmund Turner is a half-blood wizard, born to Lucas Turner, a talented Swedish American Muggle-born wizard, and Miranda Turner, an American half-blood witch with German descent. Miranda was a Qudditch player before she got pregnant with Edmund at the age of 24. Lucas, on the other hand, was a professor at the International Academy of Magic, teaching both Flying and Agriculture, before he got employed at the Ministry two years after Edmund was born.'' Edmund was raised with great care and nurture from his parents, which has made him to become the generous, intelligent and noble person that he is now. When he was 8 (and when his younger brother, Eric, was 4), his mother decided to get to work as a coach for the Qudditch Team she was previously playing for (after all, looking after her children as her sole job wasn't challenging enough for adventurous Miranda), leaving her less time to spend with her sons. Therefore, Edmund and Eric usually stayed with their aunt(Miranda's sister, Evanna)'s family. Being the older one of the two (and also the oldest of his cousins that he usually played with), Edmund is very protective of his brother, Eric. This is one of the reasons why he endeavors a lot to perform well in different aspects - to become a positive role model for his brother. When Edmund was 11, he got his acceptance letter to the International Academy of Magic like his parents once did. Throughout the years, he had worked hard not only in studies but also in non-academics - he's good at it and he enjoys doing it. As expected, he graduated with excellent results. Though, instead of applying for a job in the Ministry as everyone thought he would have, he decided to stay at IAM, hoping to be a teacher in the near future - influencing the young ones while looking after his brother. Strengths: ' ''Intelligent, trustworthy, generous and overachieving. 'Weaknesses: ' Arrogant, stubborn, ambitious and excessively serious at times. '''Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Generally and usually, Edmund is generous, intelligent and trustworthy. He's a near perfectionist, who strikes his very best to perform well in different aspects, hoping to match his parents' hidden expectation and to become a positive role model for his brother. When it comes to work, he gets very serious (perhaps too serious at times) - literally no room for jokes. He hates wasting time. Tending to believe he's superior than the others, he's stubborn, ambitious and arrogant, though he's good at hiding it - unless you could read his mind, there's no way you can possibly know. He's a man of his words, having almost no tolerance for those who has broken their promises with him. He doesn't take insults lightly. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Edmund is an American with Swedish and German descent. He is quite a charmer, often with a confident look on his face. He has blue eyes from his mother and dark brown hair from his father. He weighs 170 lbs, standing about 6 feet. His model is Ian Harding. Student or Graduate: *''Adults (IAM Graduate)'' Roleplayed by: ChocoKat Timestamp : 16:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:ApprovedCategory:ChocoKat